battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-24142455-20160328140237/@comment-24142455-20160516004847
Reichstag- Schreiner sat at his desk underneath the Reichstag. The sighting of an Imperial aircraft over the Berlin area had given the order for many officials to take cover underground, and he continued to do his work, only for Berger to stroll in. -In German- Berger: Schreiner my friend! Why are you here doing work? Schreiner: I have this report to finish on the tests of our new submachine gun! I am due to present this report to Field Marshal Strasse! Berger: My friend, you've done enough work now. I think you need a break. Schreiner: What? Berger: This is for your own good. Berger grabbed Schreiner by the arm and dragged him out of the compound to a waiting staff car, with several members of the party there, and a few attractive females... Berger: My friend, Schreiner! downs a bottle of wine, today we're going somewhere "special" THe car drove off towards another area of Berlin, with spotlights being shone, and several Iron Crosses as banners hanging down it, Schreiner quickly fixed his monocole, wondering what was his chance of ruining his uniform if he leapt from the car at that moment. Suddenly, he got a an alert on his phone... from the Field Marshal. He didn't even know the man had a smart phone, nor a habit to send messages to him like this. "Your report has been moved to a later date." The car stopped in front of the now obvious nightclub, with several high ranking SF, Wehrmacht, Luftwaffe, and even a few Kreigsmarine officers seen entering it, a show to be seen. Schreiner: um, Berger. Looks over to Berger Berger! He turned around to see Berger about halfway into a line of cocaine, and he looked up and grinned. Schreiner: How... how could you! Berger: It's time to party! Your gonna see what your senior staff do each Friday! The Nightclub was filled with drunken officers, mostly young, but a few senior officers also, Schreiner was shocked, many of the officers he thought to be professional, reduced to partying like university students after their final exams. Berger immediately leapt into the celebration, with Schreiner awkwardly walking over to the nearest table to a nearby SF Soldier. Schreiner: You there! Soldier! SF Soldier: Ja? Schreiner: Where is your officer? SF Soldier: Feldmarschall Richthofen is upstairs in the VIP area. See those stairs? Go there. Schreiner walked his way to the staircase, seeing two Wehrmacht soldiers turn their glares to him in disgust, and he heard them whisper in rapid German as he came up. Wehrmacht Soldier: Can I help you Obersturmbannfuhrer? Schreiner: I am here to see Field Marshal Richthofen. Whermacht Soldier: laughs Show me your I.D. black shirt! Schreiner pulled out a card, giving it to the soldier, who suddenly turned white as he realized he was talking to one a member of Deathshead's senior staff.... Wehrmahc Soldier: he's uhhh, right this way sir! Sorry sir! Schreiner: You should be. He walked up the stairs, and in a booth overlooking the main floor was Generalfeldmarschall Wolfram von Richtofen, one of the Luftwaffe officals, and the father of Michael von Richtofen, the famous German ace currently fighting the Imperial Alliance over the Arctic.... Schreiner: Field marshal! What are you doing here? Richtofen: Enjoying myself, something you should be doing a bit more often. I'm not like those "brownshirts", or the Obersturmbannfurhers like Krugler over there. He pointed down to several young members of the party with a few SF officers partying wildly with several attractive females, alcohol was being spread everywhere. Schreiner: We're on the verge of all out war with the Imperials and Israel, and they choose to party? Richtofen: The Israelis are too scared of the Russians to do much, and Albion is too busy fighting our bombers over the Arctic circle. Schreiner: Berger was just doing a line of crack cocaine! Richtofen: Don't ask me! I'm not the one with those "connections". Don't overreact, these are most of our young... and newer officials, aside from your friend, Krugler, and a few others.... Me? I'm here for the drinks, unlike them I'm satisfied with my wife. So, sit down, have a drink. I assume your going to have water? Schreiner: sighs, I'll take a glass of water... He looked from the booth, seeing Berger holding two women in his arms as he grasps a bottle of wine in his hand. He looked at his smart phone, desperately trying to do something to calm himself, and he got a message from Helga. "Where are you and Berger? You said that the report would be finished by now! Do I need to go over there and turn on the fire extinguisher systems again to wake your sorry self up?" "Berger dragged me over to the nightclub he goes to..... I'm here with Wolfram.." "Berger? Tell that bloated drunk that he's gonna get a surprise in his tank!" The messages ended, and Schreiner closed his emails, and pulled took out the SF's official social media app and conference system "Schwalbe" and quickly updated his status. "Trapped in a nightclub with Berger, send water.... and an address to Rehab. Heil Strasser." OOC: How do you abuse your power? Torture? Money? How about doing what your young, highly ranked officers would do and party! -The Next Day, Other Side of Berlin- -In English- Blazkowicz: Alright, rise and shine. Performance is today. Let's suit up. The men got rid of the SF uniforms and airborne outfits, and put on suits and got their instruments, and began to make their way down the streets of Berlin to the Opera House. Blazkowicz: Keep an eye out for our ride, it's a Mercedes. As they rounded a street corner, a Mercedes SUV arrived, and inside was a resistance fighter. Resistance Figher: Get in, we have to make a few stops on the way. Kessler organized you all a lunch and dinner before you go to the performance, for best of luck. Blazkowicz: tell him that we thank him for that. Where? Resistance Fighter: Lovely place, you'll love it. -Several Hours Later- After the dinner and lunch, the group arrived at the Berlin State Opera. The group entered, passing the resistance fighters actually performing, and they made their way behind the stage... Fergus: Welp, you all ready? The tunnel's activation switch can be accessed by a catwalk up there. Blazko, Boekhounder, you two head up there. The rest of us will hang here. I haven't seen any cameras. They must've not installed them yet.... Blazkowicz made his way up to the catwalk, waiting on Boekhounder....